Reality
by Blue Truth
Summary: SEQUEL TO BACHELORETTE:MRS ANNABETH CHASE. He never found her. She was left to fight for freedom in her new reality, where her one wish can't come true. But now, she's plopped right in front of him, a last chance given by a nameless angel for redemption.
1. Chapter 1: A Savior or a Devil?

**READ THE A/N BELOW, PLEASE. **

"Beth! Come _back! _Now!"

My commander's voice was loud in my ear. Bullets rained around me, and I motioned for my group to go back. A young girl named Alec came up to me, scurrying between rocks and trees.

"Beth?" She whispered. Her short black hair was a mess around her face, tangled, frizzy, and covered in blood and dirt. From the way she had moved over the rocks, I knew she hadn't been harmed, and the blood wasn't hers.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked, crouching and turning my headset off.

"Are we losing?"

"We're kicking butt, Alec," I said, ducking as a grenade came hurtling toward us. I reached a hand out and grabbed it, throwing it back where it came.

Alec grinned, but it faded quickly. "Nina's gone."

My smile, although fake, disappeared. "What are you talking about?"

"Nina's dying," Alec said, her tears leaving white streaks through her dirt-stained face. "She was hit, and oh gods, there's so so so much blood."

I felt tears spring to my eyes too; Nina had been my second-in-command. "Shh, Alec. It'll be okay. She's safe now. She's in Heaven, with the Angels and God and the Palace."

"I know," She murmured, burying her face into my chest. "But she's still dead."

I took Alec's shoulders in my hands and pulled her away. "Fighting's hard, honey."

Bullets were still raining around me, some close enough they shaved off the hair on my arms. Bombs and grenades exploded around me, giving off a constant heat. I stared into Alec's black eyes and tried not to let my voice crack as I spoke, "But everybody here wanted to. Nina knew the risks, she knew you either make it to sixteen alive, or die trying. She knew fighting was the only way out. She knew, she _knew _her job was risky. Do you know why she took it?"

Alec shook her head, and we winced together as a grenade exploded not a hundred yards away. "So nobody else would have to."

I heard a vicious snarl from behind me, and instinctively I whipped around. My eyes met a terrifying sight, a tall man over ten feet tall. I scrambled backwards, shielding Alec with my own body.

"Alec, honey. I need you to run. I need you to go find a crevice and hide, okay? Okay, _go!" _

She obeyed, scurrying quickly. Her reddish brown T-shirt and shorts blended in with the rocks. I watched her disappear between two rocks, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Annabeth Chase?" The man bellowed. At his words, everybody froze. Even the enemy, who hadn't stopped fighting in two years. Day and night they were bombing us, forcing us to move out. Forcing us to kill them.

I choked out a few words at the man. He knew my name, the name I hadn't used in years. "Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant," He shouted again. The battling around us seemed to disappear with his words.

"What are you doing?"

"I am bringing you deep within your conscious. I need you to see something."

"What?"

The color around me was fading, being replaced by an eerie white. Had I died? Was this the Heaven I told to the children? No, it couldn't be. There was no such thing.

A flash of mist appeared in front of the man, who had shrunk to normal size. I glanced at him, and he beckoned to the mist. "Look within, what do you see?"

I stared into the mist, trying to see anything. But there was nothing, the mist was empty.

"Nothing," I murmured.

"Look harder!" He insisted, and I stared into the mist again, searching frantically for something, _anything _to prove I wasn't crazy.

A flicker of color appeared inside of it, and I leaned forward anxiously. The image grew larger, until I gasped. It was an all-to-familiar boy with black hair and green eyes.

I stepped backward, or tried to. I was met with a wall. I glanced at the man, who nodded. "Walk towards it."

"What is it?"

"It's his reality," He muttered. "It's what he's being seen as."

"I can't leave them though..." I trailed off, thinking of my group. My kids, who weren't biologically mine but who I was still considered a mother to, couldn't live on their own. They depended on me to survive.

"They will be okay, I will watch over them as you," He answered, shrinking to my height. Slowly, his brown hair grew long and blonde, his skin grew tan. He became me, and it freaked me out.

"Who _are _you?"

"I am not part of your reality, Annabeth. This is a cover, and as soon as you go through that screen, I will go back and take your position. They will think I am you. After you go through that, you will go back to his reality."

"What happens then?"

"When," He paused, then continued. "_If, _we meet again, I will go back to myself. You will become the only you again. But that all depends if we meet again."

"What if we don't?"

"We must," He insisted. "But you can't look for me. If you search, we will never meet."

"When would we meet?"

"Anytime. Anywhere. Anyplace. _Anything." _

I shivered, his voice had changed to mine. I took a step forward, and the mist seemed to draw me in. Everything in me seemed to be driven away, and I wanted to run and flee. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

The man turned away from me as I put my arm through the mist.

"Goodbye, Annabeth Chase. I hope we meet again."

As I felt a strong tug on my arm, the man disappeared.

And I tumbled through the mystical, eerie, light to face my new reality.

**HAHAHA I FINALLY GOT THE SEQUEL OUT. **

**Okay, I'm super super super super sorry this doesn't really match up to BMAC. Sincerely sorry, actually. But here, basically when she was captured at the end of BMAC, she was deposited into a sort-of alternate reality, where kids must fight against everything older then the age of sixteen. Annabeth (Beth), was one of the few who stayed on the side that would eventually lose, despite their efforts. She's been away from Percy, who never found her, for about a year. She's 27 now. She hates Percy now, and is still furious at him. **

**Anyway, can you please tell me what you think? Is it too different? Is it good? What can I do to make it better? Are pickles good? Do you want me to stop asking questions?**

**Will you leave a review? **

**Uhm... yeah. Thanks for reading the first chap, the second should be out today. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Awakening

"**The next should be out today" Oh my God, you people must **_**hate **_**me! **

**It's been a long two years. I bet the majority of you have lost interest. :\ **

**I am **_**so so sorry **_**for delaying this so long. But I figure it's time for this :D Erm, to be honest, I've literally become obsessed with other things. (The Beatles, BBC Sherlock, Doctor Who, Charlie McDonnell... just to name a few) But I figure I owe it to you to update. ANYWAY. MERRY WHATEVER HOLIDAY IS CLOSEST TO TODAY. Is it Valentines Day? Yeah, okay then. I'll go with that. **

"She's waking up!" Someone was shouting directly into my ear. Instinctively, I shrank away. The person who had shouted instantly returned to a soothing shape. "Shh, shh, it's okay, honey. It's okay. You're all right. You're going to be fine."

I cracked open my eyes to slits and examined my surroundings, like I'd been trained to do. The silhouette of a rather plump woman was standing right to my right, and the abnormally skinny frame of an unknown person was on my left.

"Come on, sweetheart, you'll be okay. Wake up, please?"

The woman sounded trustworthy; and the noise of the bustling about all around me signified more of a camp than a hospital. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes.

I blinked rapidly as I adjusted to the incredibly bright sunlight. I shielded the beam of light from my eyes and tried to focus. "Where _am _I? Who are you?"

"You're in Freedom Base six-thirteen," The woman responded happily as she handed me a glass of water. I sipped at it cautiously. "I'm Lucille."

"Doesn't matter who we are," The boy next to me muttered. "Question is, who are _you?"_

"Oh, Percy, shush. She's only just woken up. Let her rest for a bit before you go interrogatin' her." 

_Percy?_

"For all we know, she could be a spy on enemy lines!"

"You know as well as I do that they do not have human alliances! We've triple checked her under Base policy; you know as well as I do she's one-hundred percent human! She's not infected, she might be from another base!"

"You don't know for sure they don't have human alliances! They're changing every minute, for all we know-"

"For all we know, she could be from Sector 221B! We need the information she might have-"

"Wait," I interrupted their argument. I glanced at Lucille and pointed to the boy. "What did you just say?"

"We need the information-"

"No, before that."

"She could be from Sector 221b-"

"You don't have records of other Sectors? You don't know who I am?" I asked. It was standard protocol. I shouldn't've been let in without proper identification. Of course, I _was _safe; I was second in command of Sector 221B back where I had come from.

"We haven't had any contact with other Sectors since the Fall," Lucille muttered. "The bastards. We thought we were safe-"

"We thought _wrong!" _The boy spat. His eyes were blazing. "Which is _why _we shouldn't have let her in!"

"Well we didn't exactly have a choice, now did we?" Lucille snapped. "What with the way she just _dropped in." _

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You just sort of... appeared in the Disinfectant room. Fell right onto Percy's lap, you did."

I froze. "What did you say his name was?"

Lucille glanced up at him. I followed her gaze and raised my eyebrows. The boy stared at me with a death glare, then gave a barely perceptible nod. Lucille smiled and said, "His name is Percy Jackson, and he's the head of Sector Poseidon."

I slumped back against the bed. "Oh my Gods," I whispered. "This is real. _He _was real-"

"Of course it's real," The boy snapped. He sounded nothing like the Percy Jackson I knew. Of course, the Percy Jackson I knew disappeared long ago. Just like the old Annabeth Chase. Everybody had to change, what with the war and everything. "Why wouldn't it be?"

I looked up at him. "You really don't know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Lucille, I don't think she's within her full mental capacity quite yet. Maybe you woke her up too soon?"

"Her stats are _fine_."

"I _am _fine. Trust me, I'm better than fine. After what I've been through, you wouldn't believe it, but I am. Fine, that is."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You aren't making any sense."

"I tend to do that sometimes." My mind was racing. I _had_ to let him know it was me, but how? He didn't trust me at all; I could tell by his eyes. Lucille seemed trustworthy, but I couldn't tell for sure yet.

So I did the only thing I could possibly think of.

I started to humthe_ Bachelorette_ theme song.

**I'll leave it at that for now.**


End file.
